Tis the Season for Miracles
by Alexandria Silver
Summary: Luna was friends with the Griffindors. That means nothing to do with Draco. A detention together in the dungeon and a Christmas invitation leads to unexplored feelings. This could be very Merry Christmas or not.
1. The First Meeting

I ran down the steps to the dungeon. My long platinum wavy blond hair streamed down behind me. I was now taking the steps two at a time. I knew Professor Snape would not take it lightly if I was late to his detention on top of my "crime."

I was even sure if what I did was a crime. During Potions class that the Ravenclaws shared with the Slytherins I was adding the Figgle Root to my mixture when out a nowhere a paper dragon flew and it my right above my eye. It startled me making me spill my potions which released most unfortunate smell into the confined insulated space of the dungeon. The smell reminded me slightly of Ron Weasly's Quidditch gear, dung bombs, and garlic. Just to say in the least Professor Snape was not pleased. It couldn't be helped if I was assaulted. In the chaos of the spill the real culprit got away.

I was almost always known as "Loony" Lovegood. I'm sure most didn't even know my name was Luna. Luna Gwendolyn Selene Lovegood. Yes I did have a loony stage back in my first 3 years but now I had matured beyond that. I still believe in Nargles and always had my cork necklace on me, but I wasn't as strange as I used to be. I liked being unique which some took as a bad thing and ridiculed me daily. Only after 5th year did I make friends. A few Gryffindors, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly, and Neville Longbottom had been the first to see beyond my quirks to my real person. I never really had a group to belong to before. Even though I do like my solitude I enjoyed having friends to laugh with.

I hit the bottom of the step and stumbled ungracefully into the classroom. My glance fell on Snape's unhappy face and then to the other student in room. A very attractive and disgruntled face looked back at me. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. I wondered why he was here.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Lovegood. Please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy." Snape voice held a hint of contempt and annoyance. I glanced at my wrist. My watch read 5 minutes past the time I was supposed to report. I glanced at Malfoy, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

I pulled out a chair and sat down next to Malfoy. This made me nervous. Being a grade behind Malfoy I never really was subjected to his ridicule other than a passing sneer in the hallway. Everything I knew was hear say from my Griffindor group, but what I heard wasn't good. I hated judging people without knowing but with Draco I might have to make an exception.

"Now you too. You both are here because of the incident from class today. You Miss Lovegood for spilling the potion and you Draco for making the contraption that made her do so."

I whipped my head around and glared at Draco. So he was the one who made the dragon.

He looked at me his eyebrow raised in surprise. He probably was surprised that Loony Lovegood could hold a coherent thought in her head.

"You punishment will be to clean all of these tables that still hold potion, the caldrons, and reorganize the cabinet. It should take you and hour or so. I'll come back and see how you are doing."

I stiffened a bit. Snape was going to leave me alone with him. There I was judging again, but still I couldn't help it.

I watched Snape walk out the door and then I looked a Draco.

I was waiting for him to say something, but instead he rose from his seat grabbed a rag and started washing down tables. He grabbed the other and tossed it at me. I swiftly grabbed it and followed his lead.

We worked this way for possibly 20 minutes and every minute made me more and more intrigued by Malfoy.

I sly looked up from my job to look at him. Why did he not say anything? He didn't call me Loony or snipe at me for causing him to get detention. He looked up from his work he must have felt my eyes on him. He looked at me with his silvery eyes that seemed to look right into my soul. He gazed made my heart jump a little. I silently scolded myself. Why did I do that.

"What?" He questioned me.

For a second it didn't register that he was talking to me. He really must think Im loony. Why was I worried what he thought? He was possibly a death eater and if he wasn't then he was just a jerk. He should be worried what I thought about him. There I was again. I was starting to sound like Lavender Brown. The Christmas break couldn't come fast enough. I looked back at Malfoy and realized I still haven't answered him.

"Oh um. I was wondering if we. . . .ahhh I frantically racked my mind trying to think of something. I looked the room and my eyes fell on the cauldrons.

"Oh are we allowed to use magic to clean the cauldrons." I mentally congratulated myself of my quick thinking.

"No we have to clean them by hand. Character building you know. Surprised you didn't know that. Is this your first detention?" He asked. His words dripping with irony

"Um actually yes it is."

"You are a seventh year and you have never had detention." He said incredulously.

"Well I am only a sixth year."

"Then why are you in our potions class?"

"I was advanced for my class so Snape let me join the seventh years for some classes." I explained.

"Really? Mud-blood Granger has never moved up any years for anything."

Hermione Granger. I loved her dearly, but she happened to flaunt her abilities and that bothered me.

"I love Hermione but she tends me be a bit of a show off without showing her magical skills." I gasped had I actually shared that with someone and that someone being Draco "Muggle-hating" Malfoy.

Malfoy gave me a roguish grin. Making him even more attractive then he already was. I never really noticed him before. He was a good 6'5 with a lean body hinting of powerful strength most likely from Quidditch. He had long ago abandoned his slicked back hair for a ruffled bed head look. He had masculine features with strong jaw and silvery eyes. Not grey, silver. I could feel my throat tightening and heat rushed to my cheeks. Malfoy made me very uncomfortable but for very different reasons then before.

"You think Granger is a know-it all." He laughed. I had never heard his laugh without hits of malice or scorn. I was a sound I would like to hear again.

We sat down and talked while we cleaned it started off slow but then we started to laugh. The space was small so only one of could fit comfortably at a time. He handed me vial after vial and we organized, and every time his hand brushed my hand tiny shocks of electricity traveled up my arm and I started to feel sick again every time he looked at me with that intense gaze it sent chills up my spine.

I started backing up into the closet trying to escape what I was feeling. Draco started following me in. I kept going until my back hit the last shelf backing the bottle shake. I looked up at him and bit my lip. Something I did when I was nervous. Draco slowly moved his face down to mine. His lips were inches away from mine, but then the vial I had in my hand dropped shattering across the ground. At that exact moment Snape came walking back into the room. Draco jumped back. Snape inspected our work and released us from our punishment.

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room my head swirling with what just happened or rather what almost happened.


	2. Someone New

"Damn, tie." I mumbled as I chucked my white silk tie onto my bed.

Both Crabbe and Goyle gave me a questioning look. Wondering why I was getting that angry over a tie. What they didn't know was that the tie wasn't the route of my anger rather a loony sixth-year that in a moment of temporary insanity I almost kissed. I had no idea what was going through my head. I tried seeing her as the loon, but then I saw her eyes looking back at me. Her eyes weren't just blue. They were cerulean and they gleamed like gems. They held mystery and adventure while still being innocent. She had to go and bite her lip like that making her even more alluring. Now I couldn't even get her out of my mind. All I wanted to do was run my hands through her long hair and kiss those soft lips. I was Draco Malfoy. My family was rich and powerful. I could name at least 15 girls at this moment in time that had a thing for me. Why did I have to have a thing for a loony.

"Draco, sweetie! Come on!" I heard a voice travel up the stairs. Speaking of girls.

Pansy had somehow tricked me into going to the annual Masked Yule Ball with her. There I was in the library researching ancient charms when Pansy approached me. 5 minutes later she left the library with me in tow. I still wasn't sure that I had even said yes.

Her annoying voice called up to me again. I slowly descended the stairs to my pending doom. There stood Pansy in a vision of pink puff smiling at me. Crabbe and Goyle also stood beside her with their unfortunate dates. I really needed new friends. Pansy grabbed my arm and escorted me to the Great Hall.

The Hall was transformed from its plain room with four long wooden tables to a magical wintery wood. Snow drifted down from the enchanted ceiling. Candles were everywhere casting a soft yellow glow over the room. Snow covered pines lined the walls creating an enchanting effect. I had never seen anything more beautiful until my eyes moved to the door and saw the most captivating girl I had ever seen. She stood with a rare confidence that most girls lacked. Her long blonde hair fell in ringlets down to the middle of her back little jewels adorned it. He dress was silky and white flowing everywhere with an ice blue sash cinched at her waist. My heart fell when I realized she had a mask on. I would not get to see who this magnificent creature was. A sharp tug on my arm brought me back to my unfortunate reality. I looked down to see Pansy's pouting face.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

I looked back to see the mystery girl accept a dance from some random boy. I agreed and allowed her to lead me on the dance floor. The whole time I watched her. She looked like a goddess. It seemed as if she floated instead of danced. She captivated me. Finally after what seemed like an hour of dancing Pansy declared she was thirsty. I was given the honored task of fetching her some punch. I made my way to the refreshments table and there she was my moon goddess. I came and stood next to her.

I swallowed trying to think of something to saw.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked afraid of what the answer might be.

She gave me her answer by giving me her hand. I lead her out to the dance floor. Holding her in my arms felt right. She fit perfectly. I never wanted to let her go, but all too soon the dance stopped and we found ourselves under mistletoe. She looked up at me shook her head no and said one word.

"Nargles." And left.

As I lie awake in bed that night I kept repeating that word over and over again trying to think of where I had heard it before.

She visited me in my dreams but as she took of her mask I found myself looking at Luna's face.


	3. Luna's Feelings

**So has a I mentioned in my profile I am a fan fiction newbie. So I forgot to say that I own nothing just the story idea. All goes to JK Rowling. Yup yup enjoy chapter three. Kind of a filler but belief me the excitement is to come. **

I let a sigh of relief escape me. I was finally home for the holidays. I started unpacking my trunk. I pulled out my beautiful Yule Ball dress and lovingly laid it on the arm chair I had in my room. I was so happy to sleep in my own bed in my own room. I wasn't a very grand room. It was located in the attic of our small country home. I had a small iron-wrought bed frame with a plush blue comforter. I had my huge book case over flowing with muggle and magical books alike. My favorite arm chair where I liked to read and my window seat that over looked the snowy country-side. I was nothing impressive but I still loved it. I had nothing at all planned for this holiday. Ron mentioned some kind of party at the burrow but other than that I planned on reading and not thinking about Draco. Since our detention and our dance at the Yule Ball I hadn't been able to stop think about him. I had no business thinking about him but my imagination got the best of me sometimes.

"Luna! An owl just arrived would you come down here?" My father called from below.

I skipped down the steps barley keeping my joy contained.

"Yes, Dad? What did it say?"

"Well, it is from the Malfoy's. Seems they are having quite an expansive Christmas Party and it seems we have been invited. Your mother and Mrs. Malfoy used to be friends in their Hogwarts days." He explained keeping his eyes on the invitation.

I hadn't heard the last part I was still processing a Malfoy Christmas. This could be! I had a plan laid out to purge myself of Malfoy and now I can't keep the image of Draco and me kissing by the Christmas tree. I hadn't talked to him since that night. We wouldn't be going though. I could bank on that much.

"I think you should go. It will be nice to represent your mother and maybe make some useful connections. Who knows while you are there you could pick up some useful Quibbler bits?"

He gave me a smile that made my protest die in my throat. He looked so hopeful. I knew he felt guilty that he could never offer me more from this world. His job really didn't use all that much magic. He wanted more for me then he could give me.

I complied with his wished and made myself go back up to my room and repack all that I had taken out. I grabbed my broom and made the 2 hour trip to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

I landed on the Malfoy front lawn. I had heard of the Malfoy fortune, but I had never expected this. The Manor was huge. The lawn was just beautiful covered with freshly fallen snow. The manor was made of river stone and marble. Large column adorned the front leading to very massive double doors. I walked up the steps and timidly knocked on the doors. They creaked open and the face a placid maid peeked around.

" 'Ello, Miss. May I take your broom and bags?"

I handed her my broom and took my shrunken bags out of my pocket and handed them to her. She ushered me into the parlor. The outside was stunning, but the inside was breathtaking. Wood floors were everywhere floor to ceiling windows showed the front lawn and Christmas tree rose up to the cathedral ceilings. Garland and lights were everywhere and the whole house smelled of cinnamon and pine. The Christmas tree was at least 25 feet tall with white lights and gold and silver ornaments that sparkled in the light.

Then I caught sight of something that really shocked me. There under the Christmas tree were Harry, Ron, and Hermione and a bunch of seventh that I recognized but didn't remember their names. I swiftly made my way to them.

"Hey, Luna, you were invited too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my mother was friends with Mrs. Malfoy. Why are you here?" I asked feeling even more confused.

"We don't know, but most of the seventh years are here. Looks like the Malfoy's are trying to play nice."Harry explained.

"Hmmmm. Looks like it." I mused. My eyes scanned the crowd and fell on Draco. He was looking even more handsome than usual. He was talking to Pansy and small spark of jealousy rose up. I was still looking when Narissa Malfoy addressed the crowd.

"Hello, everyone thank you for coming to our party." As she spoke small light orbs started floating towards us. We each had an orb stop in front of us.

"If you would please follow the orb to your assigned room." The orbs started moving and the students started scrambling to catch up. I followed my orb up the staircases. Fortunately Hermione and I were assigned to share a room together.

A maid had unpacked our closes and set out a fancier close for that evening's meal.

"It's nice that we will get to spend some time together, Luna." No homework to worry about and perhaps we could practice spells together." Hermione mentioned with a sweet smile on her lips. I instantly felt guilty about what I said before to Draco.

"Yes, it will be nice." I returned her smile.

We spent the rest of the afternoon practicing spell and making up new ones and talking about Hermione's love life. Seemed that Ron was oblivious as usual.

"What about you Luna. Any boys in your year?" she asked.

I desperately wanted to tell her about the dungeon and the dance but knew about her problems with Draco. I felt there was much more to Draco then what he offered to people.

"Oh you know, I'm loony so not much there." I said trying to laugh it off.

Hermione laughed with me not knowing my true thoughts.

"It is getting close to dinner would you like to start getting ready?" Hermione asked.

I nodded my head yes ready to move on from the subject of boys.

We put on the clothes laid out for us and used a few minor charms to help along our appearances. Hermione used one to make her hair shine and I used some to make my play up my eyes. We were just inspecting our appearances when a maid alerted us that dinner was being served in the main dining room.

We followed her down to the dining hall where almost everyone was seated including Draco. I could feel his eyes on me and I kept mine downcast. I was seated much farther down from him so I could have casual conversation with some seventh years that I hadn't met before, but sometimes I could still feel his eyes on me. It made me feel very self conscience. I tried to ease my discomfort by talking to Rolf Scamander. A nice seventh year that shared my fascination with magical creatures. We were deep in conversation about the purple-spine hornworm when Mr. Malfoy stood up to make an announcement.

"If you would like to adjourn to the Parlor dessert will be served and games will be available, but don't stay up too late. Sleigh rides, sledding, and ice skating will be available tomorrow!"

Rolf stood and pulled out my chair for me and I flashed him one of my smiles. My friends came towards us and I could see the discomfort on Rolfs face.

"Rolf, we you care to join us in the Parlor." I asked.

"Yes actually that would be nice." He returned my smile and I realized how handsome he was.

He joined us as we walked to the parlor and grabbed steaming mugs of butter beer and star shaped sugar cookies. They were most delicious. Harry, Rolf, and I were talking about charms while Ron and Hermione were glaring at each other. Something Ron said at dinner I would be more concerned if this didn't happen every other hour. I was in the middle of laughing at a joke Rolf said when I suddenly felt someone watching me. I casually glanced around the room to find Draco looking at me again for the third time that evening. For a moment I did something out of character and I excused myself to get a glass of water which happened to be located next to Draco. I strode past him and nonchalantly grabbed a glass of water.

When I turned around he was right there. I gasped a little taken by surprise.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" he asked playing the part of the dotting host.

"Yes, I am" I answered quite lamely.

_Wow that was witty. Could I be anymore stupid? _I mentally slapped myself.

"I see you were talking to Schamander." He mentioned.

Was I crazy or did I detect jealousy?

"Ah yes I was talking with him." I answered.

"Oh well. Have a good night." He said as he sauntered away.

He did have a nice but. What! Did I just say that? Where did that come from? So I walked back to my group dejected and confused and unsatisfied. I don't think I would be until I felt Draco's lips on mine.

**End chapter three. Review if you feel the need!**


	4. A New Feeling

**I own nothing.**

I lay in the bed that night going over and over my conversation with Draco wondering what it all meant. I felt restless. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up careful to avoid waking Hermione. I decided a trip to the bathroom might give me something to do. I back out the door trying to close it quietly. I stepped back and stomped hard on someone's foot. I yelped a jumped backwards and found myself in someone's arms. I glanced up and found myself looking into very smoky and silvery eyes. I looked down and noticed that he was only in baggy sweat pants. His chest was very bare. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I had seen Harry and Ron without shirts but neither they nor any boy I had ever seen was like this. He had such defined muscles probably from Quidditch. I found my hands on his arms which were like rocks. I looked back up to his face where a very haughty expression on his face. I bit my lip again, but when I did this his expression turned from haughty to something I had never seen on any boys face before and then the unexpected happened. Draco dropped his face and pressed his lips on to mine. Shocks of electricity pulsed through me. Never had I thought kissing a boy was going to be so good. I let go of his arms and wrapped them around his neck. He let go of my waist and used one hand to cradle my neck and ran another through my long hair. I deepened the kiss surprising Draco and myself. I felt my knees going week and before I completely melted into Draco's embrace. He pulled away and leaned in a whispered into my ear.

"Meet me tomorrow, stables 10:00 o'clock."

With that he disappeared into what I had to believe was his room leaving me gasping for air. I touched my swollen lips wondering what to expect of tomorrow.

**My first kissing scene if you can believe it! So review if it made you jealous or yawn!**


	5. A Day in the Snow

**I own nothing. Well I do own some things but not anything Harry Potter related.**

I stood nervously in the stables waiting for her. What was I doing here? That kiss was supposed to be something trivial. To exercise my power that I knew I had over others, but then suddenly she took control and for the first time in my life I was the one who didn't know what was coming next. Every step I heard made me eagerly glance seeing if a certain witch was coming and not standing me up. A fear that certainly could happen today. Luna made me feel something I had never dreamed.

I saw something catch the light. There was Luna looking absolutely beautiful. She stood at about 5'5 her long blond hair falling in ringlets down her back. The sun shone brilliantly off her hair, fresh fallen snow lightly clung to her hair and eye lashes. She had abandoned her normal plain garb for dark jeans and a white wool coat. She was slowly stroking a horse's nose while a smile played across her lips. Lips that I knew all too well.

I walked towards her. When she caught sight of me the smile disappeared and a look I couldn't described replaced it and right there I knew I would do anything to make that smile reappear.

"You seem to have met Bestia." I said as I stroke his nose.

"Yes, he is really sweet."

I looked up at the big black stallion. He had thrown more stable-hands then I could count. My father had forbidden me from ridding him. The heir to the Malfoy fortunate and all that, but there was Luna giggling as he nibbled on her fingers. I had to say I was a bit jealous of the stallion. I mentally slapped myself. _Get it together, Malfoy! _

Oh, well his name does mean beast in Latin."

On hearing this she didn't seem fazed at all. She continued to stroke his velvety nose."

I focused my attention back on her.

"I thought you might like to see the grounds." Did I really sounds as lame as I thought?

"Yes that would be nice."

I motioned with my hand and led her placing my hand at the small of her back. Excitement filled me. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw what awaited her. When she caught sight of my surprise she let a tiny gasp escape.

"Oh, Draco!"

Ah, music to my ears! I could help myself. I self satisfactory smile rose to her lips.

A small horse drawn carriage awaited us. A small strawberry roan pony stood waiting snow falling and catching in his main.

Luna silently climbed up into the sleigh with a huge smile on her lips. My mission was complete.

I climbed in after her and put the blankets around her. I could have charmed the sleigh to always be warm but I thought a perhaps close-quarters weren't so much a bad thing.

I gave the reins a snap and we were off. I showed her the forest and the orchards, the pastures. I saved the best for last. I pulled up behind the small lake and pulled out to pairs of ice skates. Apprehension clouded her vision.

"I've only skated twice and I'm actually quite bad." She admitted.

This news didn't deter my feeling for her but added to them. Most girls would try to hide or make excuses but not her.

"It'll be alright I will. I'll teach you my tricks."

I handed them to her she laced them up and we were off, and it was safe to say that that she was quite bad. She slipped everywhere and almost fell. I smoothly skated over to her and offered her my hand. To my annoyance my heart started beating a little faster again. After a moment's hesitation she gracefully slid her hand into mine. We skated for quite awhile. The awkwardness was behind us and we talked and laughed just like we had the first detention. We talked about her family and her dreams. We talked about music and books and magic. She even told me a bit about nargles.

Only the rumbling of our stomachs drew us away. We settled in the sleigh. I offered her some steaming hot chocolate. I was wondering whether to put my arm around her when she interrupted my thoughts with a question.

"Why are you not this way to everyone?" She asked me. Her sapphire eyes gazed up at me wondering.

How would I answer. Not everyone visits me in my dreams most nights?

"I don't really know." A most believably lie.

Not a moment too soon we arrived back at the stables and we went back to the manor for lunch.

She gave me a little wave and headed me back to her room leaving me with so many feelings. Ones that I never had never felt before and some that haunted me daily.

As she walked away I couldn't help but think about that girl at the ball. Where did that come from?

**Sorry if it has some mistakes. I just wanted to get it out to those who read my story. If anyone does. So if you hate/like it review! I never knew how great it was to get reviews they are so so so so addicting!!**


	6. Happiness then

I flew through the door to my room and flopped myself on the bed. A sigh of absolute contentment escaped me. I couldn't stop smiling, even if I really wanted to I couldn't. I was so completely happy.

The door flew open and Hermione burst through the door in a flurry of grumbling and brown hair.

She threw herself down on the bed and let of a sigh that was the complete opposite of mine.

"Ron is such a git! I could just hex him until he couldn't see straight." She then flipped over and let out a long muffled scream into her pillow. "You are so lucky that you don't have to deal with boys!"

"Hm? Oh yes right." I winced. I knew that Hermione would catch my hesitation and jump all over me.

"Luna, is there something you are keeping from me." She squinted at me. Then her eyes flew open. "You are! There is a boy! Who is he you have got to tell me!" She clasped her hands together and and put out her bottom lip. I couldn't help but laugh she looked just like an eager puppy.

"Well, Why don't you just wait and see at who he is at the ball tonight!?" I hoped that she would accept my answer. How could I tell her that it was Draco Malfoy?

"Ok, I guess. . . . . " So what are you wearing to the ball?

I pulled out my dress and held it up for Hermione to see."

She gasped. "Oh Luna! Its stunning."

I couldn't help letting my satisfaction show. I had design this dress myself with a little help after one of my mother's old dresses.

__________

Hermione and I descended the great staircase to ballroom. Floating candles intermingled with guests making it hard to catch a certain handsome Slytherian.

Someone tapped me and I spun around and was quite disappointed with what I saw.


	7. HMMMMM

I flew through the door to my room and flopped myself on the bed. A sigh of absolute contentment escaped me. I couldn't stop smiling, even if I really wanted to I couldn't. I was so completely happy.

The door flew open and Hermione burst through the door in a flurry of grumbling and brown hair.

She threw herself down on the bed and let of a sigh that was the complete opposite of mine.

"Ron is such a git! I could just hex him until he couldn't see straight." She then flipped over and let out a long muffled scream into her pillow. "You are so lucky that you don't have to deal with boys!"

"Hm? Oh yes right." I winced. I knew that Hermione would catch my hesitation and jump all over me.

"Luna, is there something you are keeping from me." She squinted at me. Then her eyes flew open. "You are! There is a boy! Who is he you have got to tell me!" She clasped her hands together and and put out her bottom lip. I couldn't help but laugh she looked just like an eager puppy.

"Well, Why don't you just wait and see at who he is at the ball tonight!?" I hoped that she would accept my answer. How could I tell her that it was Draco Malfoy?

"Ok, I guess. . . . . " So what are you wearing to the ball?

I pulled out my dress and held it up for Hermione to see."

She gasped. "Oh Luna! Its stunning."

I couldn't help letting my satisfaction show. I had design this dress myself with a little help after one of my mother's old dresses.

__________

Hermione and I descended the great staircase to ballroom. Floating candles intermingled with guests making it hard to catch a certain handsome Slytherian.

Someone tapped me and I spun around and was quite disappointed with what I saw.


	8. What Just Happened?

**What did I say. Much more interesting! No?**

I was about to go dance with Rolf when Malfoy came toward me. My heart leaped in my chest. He looked so dashing in his tux. His hair lacked product so it was tousled making me want to run my fingers through it. His eyes had gone dark and smoky my knees started to buckle.

Rolf stepped back to make room for Malfoy. "Oh hello Malfoy nice party I. . "

But Rolf didn't have a chance to finish Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me up the staircase and into the hallway and then his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and put my hands in his hair like they were meant to be there. His lips and vacated my lips and started moving south to my jaw and then to my neck. I leaned into him and lifted my head to give him a better access to his task. They were back on my lips making my cheeks flush and my knees buckle. Then in an instant he picked me up and I put my legs around his waist. I knew where this was going and I was ready for the challenge. He was walking down the down the hallway to an anonymous door. He cradles me in one arm while opening the door and once again I marveled at his strength. He walked us through the door I thought he was taking us to his bed but all the sudden I found myself on my feet feeling very disappointment. I looked at him all of my insecurity came flooding in. He remembered that I was "Loony Lovegood". I was unattractive and he realized that I was too young for him.

"Luna, are you sure that you want to do this. I don't want to push you." He looked down at me with a concerned look on his face.

Draco really cared. He didn't just want to sleep with me.

I put my hand on his chest and stood on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then pushed him backwards on his four poster bed. It was time to return the favor. She started at his lips then kissed his jaw, neck then moved my way slowly up. I kissed slowly around his lips.

"Luna stop! You driving me crazy!"

He pulled me down and he took back control which I was fine about but it was hard to kiss me when I couldn't stop smiling. Draco slowly pulled my sash and untied part of my dress open. I slowly started undoing the buttons to his tux.

______________

I woke up and wondered where I was. I snuggled down into the silk sheets farther to ward of the cold. The moon was streaming in the through the window and I saw Draco's peaceful face sleeping next to me. I gave him a kiss goodbye and slowly pulled back the covers.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked in a sleepily.

"I have to get to my room. Hermione will be back soon."

"Who cares?"

"I do. I don't want everyone talking. I like Loony Lovegood better then Easy Lovegood."

"Alright." He relented and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I picked up my dress and shoes and tip-toed back out the door. I slowly backed out the door in only Draco's school shirt and turned to see Hermione Granger standing with her arms crossed and a vicious look on her face.

"Hi Hermione."

"Luna, Draco Malfoy!!! Are you serious! What were you thinking!!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Draco isn't what you think he is.,"

"Oh a death eater you mean?"

It was as if she slapped me. She had hit exactly what was nagging me in the back of my mind about Draco.

"I don't know." My face fell and I let my eyes drop to the ground.

"Oh Luna" Hermione held her arms open and I ran into them.

Hermione ushered me back into our room and I flopped down into my bed and I relayed the whole event to Hermione from the detention right up to coming out of Draco's room. I then fell asleep with Draco in my dreams.

Light streamed into my window Hermione's bed was empty. In her place was a note and muffin. As I munched on the muffin, I read her note.

_Hey Luna,_

_Go Talk to Him!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hermione _

This was the morning where everyone left to go home. I decided to put off talking to him by packing up my things. I put on my coat and shrunk my trunks. I even made the bed, but finally I couldn't put it of anymore. I sighed and walked timidly to Draco's door. That was strange. It was semi-open. I pushed open the door to find Draco shirtless kissing some brunette. I couldn't help myself a gasp escaped me. Draco turned and our eyes met but I couldn't stay to find out what happened. I did what my mind told me to do. RUN!! I ran down the stairs, grabbed my broom from a startled maid, kicked off, and was gone. Ready to disappear into my own world again. I knew coming out from my own world was a bad idea.

**What do you think?**


	9. Life Happens And So Does Love

**~~~Sorry **** I feel so bad. I don't own anything. **

I heard a small gasp come from the area by the door. I lifted my eye to meet the blue ones already filled with tears. I looked down to the women in my arms and back to Luna but she was already gone.

I pushed Pansy away hard, too hard, but I didn't care.

"Pansy, What the Hell!" she played me against my hormones.

I thought she was Luna come back to continue what we had started but before I had a chance to look she was already on me. What a mess this was.

Pansy looked up with seductive eyes but they had no affect on me. All I could do was think about the tears that I saw in Luna's.

"You didn't seem to mind so much just a minute ago." Pansy replied stepping towards me again.

I quickly side-stepped around her and grabbed my closet shirt.

"You had best be gone before I get back, Pansy, or I won't be so nice."

I grabbed my broom and took off in a run, but before I could get to the door. The golden trio with tag-alongs Neville and the young Weasley.

"Where do you think you are going, Malfoy." The youngest Weasley stepped forward with her arms acrossed her chest, defiance displayed across her freckled face.

"Get out of my way."

I tried to blow past them like I had Pans, but that damned Gryffindor courage would let me bull them over.

"Not so fast Malfoy. You hurt Luna, now it's time to return the favor." As she said this Hermione menacingly pulled out her wand. When the others saw this they followed suit. I was a strong wizard but not against all of them. I didn't have time for this I had to get to Luna and explain!

I pulled out my wand and started toward them.

Hexes were flying past my head. I dodged some and some missed. One of Hermione's clipped my face. I could feel the sting and something wet started dripping down my face.

One I got close enough I sent a smoke screen and during the confusion I escaped around them. I could here them in pursuit but I had home advantage. I sprinted down the stairs, passed my startled parents, and school mates. I kicked off and started off towards Luna's home.

All I could do for the trip was think how stupid I was.

Finally the tall tower of Luna's country home came into view. I could only make out it out in the darkness. All the lights were off except for one in the upper most window. I could make out a girl with longs flowing hair. My heart leapt in my chest! I had found her!

I landed in the front yard. Forgetting my broom I ran to the door and pounded on it. The door flew open. I stepped into the darkness. I could hear soft music coming from the stairs. I hesitantly stepped into the house, feeling sort of like an intruder. I crept up the stairs, following the music. It was piano playing slow harmonious music. The door at the top of the stairs was slightly ajar to reveal Luna. All the light in the room came from candles all around her room. A tiny piano was charmed to play the tune I heard earlier. Luna was sketching by on her window seat totally unaware of my presence. I stood for a moment observing the sight of her. Long blonde hair streaming down her back. Moon light and stars made her hair shine and the candle light shone off of her skin making me want to kiss every inch. She was wearing a white night gown that made her look inviting and innocent. It kept all of my strength to not take her right there.

"Luna" her name came out in a hoarse whisper.

She slowly turned to see me and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here? Your newest conquest too easy?"

I winced at her words.

"Luna, let me explain that was Pansy."

She just looked at me. "Wow, thanks for tell me who it was. Just to let you know that doesn't make me like you."

This was not going well.

"No, she tricked me. I thought she was you. Luna, you are the only one I want to be with. I . . .think. . I love you!"

I couldn't believe what I had just said, but I know I meant it.

The room fell silent except for the soft tinkling of the piano.

Luna slowly rose and made her way over to me. My heart was beating so hard that I thought it would burst.

Luna grabbed my wrist and found my pulse.

"Say it again she whispered.

"Luna, I love you."

She looked up at me. You're not lying.

I would never lie to you Luna.

I bent my head done to her and she met me and our lips met once again. Feeling better than it had ever been.

****

The music continued to play. Luna arm was across my bare chest as we dozed in her bed. The window was a tiny bit. The cold wind blew on us smelling of snow. The candles flickered across the wall and the moon shown down on her.

I was so happy, until she found my dark mark. She looked at it and started stoking it.

"I don't want it." I said trying to explain it.

"I know."

Quiet fell over us again.

What were you sketching? You know, when I walked in?"

"Something that I hated then, but now I love."

I leaned over and picked up the sketch pad. I looked at the picture.

It was me.

I looked at her. She said she loved me.

She smiled again. "That's right. I love you."

**~~~~~Sorry it took me long to finish. College is so fun but so crazy. So I hope that you like how it ended! Review if you would like to!**


End file.
